If I Could Lie
by AndyFleener
Summary: This is the alltootrue story of my freshman year 2004: Avon High School: Football Theme. It's not cheesy and not shallow. Anyone who marches will find something to relate to.
1. Default Chapter

INTRODUCTION

If I could lie and tell you about band my freshman year, it would probably be considered a cheesy run of the mill band story, and be thrown into the trash.

But the thing is…I can't lie. I can't make this a run-of-the mill "I found love and happiness in band" story. I love band, I really do, and it really has been the best experience of my life, but it was hard, and it did hurt sometimes. And that's what this story is about.

It's all true (tweaked a little bit so no one gets offended), and it all really happened.  
Yes, band changed my life. And yes, I've never had an experience (or a family) quite like these 290 kids (especially whilst packed into those nine buses). And though it wasn't all perfect and fun and games…I think that's what made it band. The fact that we got yelled at together as well as praised.

So this is it I guess. The story of my freshman year. I'll go by the name Andy, I guess (and no, my name really isn't Andy- that's more of a band camp thing). I'm a flute player, and I am in the Avon Marching Black and Gold.

I would say something stupid like "and this is my story" or "this is the reality of what REALLY happened at band camp", but that just seems so wrong.

So yea.

My name's Andy. Nice to meet you.


	2. prologue

PROLOGUE THE FIRST

When one starts a story of band, where are they to start? If the said subject is writing a story about band, they are obviously very obsessed, and very into their music. Therefore, you can suppose they could start with the first song they ever heard and work their way up from there.

I suppose you could also start when the subject went to a private school and was bored out of their mind in choir. And then you could continue to when they first heard a marching band the fall of their 7th grade year. And perhaps then, and only then, would you have a detailed enough background.

No, I believe I am going to start in 6th grade. I came in the middle of the year- unlike most prepubescent children- and didn't really belong anywhere. Maybe that's why I chose band. I'd liked music, and the kids in there seemed much cooler than the kids out of band. Besides, I'd come from a private school. With such a big school, I figured their band must sound just as big.

Alright, in all honesty, I can't point to the exact reason why I chose band or the moment when band hit my heart as a home. It's not like I actually had MET any of the band kids, and I had no clue what the difference was between a big band and a small band was with the exception of numbers. No clue it could conclude my class at BOA a couple years down the road. I guess band just appealed to me. More than playing piano ever did, I must say. Making random notes sounded like fun enough, and for some as unathletic and non-academic as I was, it might give me a way to get involved.

I didn't exactly pick the flute up easily. I can't say the first time I held my flute it felt natural. Oh no- it felt very awkward actually, but I was so determined to catch up to the class, I learned 'Freedom's March' in 2 weeks. I went from 5th to 2nd chair in 8th grade. But that's really where my bragging rights stop- I was never 1st.

I remember music I've felt. I mean, you can't really beat "Majestia" or "Ocean Ridge Rhapsody". But I suppose you could say music has been a part of my life since I was a kid trying to take piano lessons in 4th grade. I've always gotten goose bumps from it's chords, and tears from it's sweet melodies.

But as to why I picked flute, I really have no idea. It seemed like the best option at the time. It looked hard enough, and it had a pretty sound. I went through stages where I wanted to play Clarinet or French Horn, or even Percussion, but I think that now, after all of this, well- I think I'll stick with the flute.

No matter where I started, the moment I joined band in 6th grade, I was a huge band kid. Among the biggest, quite honestly. I mean, I'd always taken the harder solos- always pushed myself to be better than even Lauren Widau (can't say it's happened yet). I'd always loved my band directors, and always tried to impress them.

That's why I went that Saturday to the Avon Invitational my 7th grade year. Mrs. Wagoner was giving extra credit to the kids who went. I guess I had nothing better to do- plus some of my friends were going. Yup- Tara, Jenny, Lauren- the whole lot of them.

I'd never been to a marching competition ever. I didn't have any older brothers or sisters in the program. I barely even knew what marching band was. (Remember, my unathleticism let to a dislike in watching football games, therefore never seeing halftime.) That's why when I started watching the shows, I wasn't bored like some people were. In fact, I had a wide-eyed fascination.

But the first thing that took it's hold of me- my first glimpse of what marching was- was some band I don't even remember. I'm pretty sure they were in Class B. Not sure if Homestead was at the time (it might have been them)- all I remember is that they did a "Raven" theme. Or some theme from some scary movie. And they had the guard coloring on easels in the front. It actually scared me a bit- I was practically waiting for some evil thing to come and kill everyone in the stands. That's when I decided it was what I wanted to do.

That was also the day I first saw the Avon Marching Black and Gold. Now it was "way awesome" to see a band perform powerful music. But to see an equally amazing band perform equally powerful music, and to know that you're going to be there in 2 years- well I must say there isn't really a more excited feeling. You might know the feeling- the "looking forward to something" feeling. Like when you were a kid and were told you were going on a vacation to Disney World.

After that incident at Avon, I was met with the marching band many times. My friend, Katie Allis (who we now lovingly refer to as "Tohru"), had an older sister named Shannon in the marching band who I met later that year. My 7th grade year, Shannon was a sophomore, and promised that when I got into high school, I would be her flute buddy. Alas- something more to look forward to! But not only this.

Since Shannon was in the marching band, Katie was "forced" to go to all the competitions. Meaning, since her family loved me ever-so-much, I was allowed to go too. The 2nd time I realized what I was getting to was in 8th grade on a 2-hour trip down to Louisville to see the Avon band perform for BOA. It was a stadium, for sure, but the top was open, revealing the sky.

It was a foggy day, but I remember as soon as Avon started playing, the fog lifted and the shadows were amazing. I don't know how Avon has always managed to have at least one show dealing amazingly with the weather. Say the angels in Heaven loved the music so much. Or the clouds part so more can hear the symphonies. Whatever the case, shadows are cast over the Avon Marching Black and Gold, yet light can still fade through. Where our rainy practices are always our best.

Shannon continued to talk to Tohru and me about marching band- hour long conversations to be exact. However, as I learned later, no one can prepare you for marching band. Nothing can make you ready for any of it.

When a director tells you it's going to be a hard journey if you want to join marching band, an 8th grader takes it two ways. The director during recruitment is either over exaggerating, or under preparing you and not telling enough of the program's hardships. In this case, it turned out to be the latter. And this is what we all thought through innocent eyes as Mr. Webb came in to talk about joining for high school. Mr. Webb- ah how to describe the man.

That name will be mentioned many times throughout this story, along with many others I'm sure. Mr. Webb is a rather large man. I guess that's how you start off. If my Modern World Civ book can start the chapter on a man as powerful as Napoleon with, "Napoleon was a short man," I can start the paragraph about Mr. Webb saying he is a rather large man.  
Yes, Webb (or the Webster as some refer to him) is a rather large man, with an even larger demand for respect and common sense. You either like him or you dislike him- there is no in between. Incoming Freshmen are scared of him, and outgoing Seniors are even more so. He can give the most inspirational speeches, and can tear you apart limb by limb if you refuse to obey his law whilst in the band room or under band order. He brought the band together in his past 13 years, and by God, he will keep it together until his dying day. He's the head guy- the man in charge. When he says "Do you understand," you say "Yessir" or you will hear a, "down" and instantly be on the ground doing push-ups. When he says "Band dismissed," you say "thank you sir", and by the end of his practices, trust me- you are very, very grateful for any dismissal. That's Webb in a short summary. But Webb cannot be summed up. Because he's Webb. But you'll figure him out later.

The point is that when Webb said it was going to be hard, we somehow all knew it was going to be hard. Because it was Webb who was telling us this. And even in middle school, you know that the Webb does not lie. Because he's Webb.

If you're going to start a story on band, it's probably a good idea to start when you started your instrument. At least, this is what I have decided. And as I had no clue what was going to happen as I walked into that band room for Freshman Orientation, I thought about this. Not a story, but when I started my instrument.

And with a deep breath, and my mom trailing behind, I walked through that really, really big, greenish-bluish door. That really, really big door I would walk through many times later. That really, really big door with the phrase, "BAND KIDS INSIDE" graffitied and underlined in permenant marker from some class way before me.

2 years I had waited.

And that's where this story begins.


	3. chappie 1 The First Day

Etapa Uno

OCTOBER 2003; "…and then came the placings. They got it narrowed down to 5. and me and katie looked at eachother like 'OMG- I can't believe we got past 6th!' And then they got to 4. And we were like 'NO WAY! WE GOT TOP 3!' We were almost positive Center Grove was going to win (They have the past 8 years), but they got 3rd. And then there were 2 places left- Avon and Carmel. And there was silence. The stadium was silent. The announcer started talking 'in 2nd place...is Carmel Highschool!' And me and katie just looked at eachother. And i covered my mouth and she covered hers. and I was like 'There's no way.' 'AND THE WINNER, OF THE 2003, LOUISVILLE BANDS OF AMERICA COMPETITION, WINNING BY .2 POINTS, IS AVON HIGHSCHOOL MARCHING BAND OF BLACK AND GOLD!' And we jumped and screamed. And we saw Shannon cry. And we saw Mr. Webb laugh. And we looked at eachother. "Katie- that's us- next year- but we'll be better" and we just screamed. We screamed our lungs out. And that night,at the hotel, Shannon told us ALL about marching band. And everything and it was just...WOW. I CANT WAIT!"

Me in 8th Grade  
Digitalexpressions.nu

Walking through that bluish green door, the above described picture was painted into my head. Chairs were placed for parents so while Mr. Webb talked to us in the choir room, Mr. Harloff would explain to our parentals about fees and such. "We all sat there in the room; it was kinda like we were being shipped to Auschwitz or something, and we were scared. Luckily, they didn't shave our bodies. That could have been embarrassing. I was scared. That's all I remember," says Becca Adkins (Freshman Clarinet).

"I remember sitting there in fear while he grinned at all of us and thinking how hard all of it sounded. Do you remember those little packets they gave us on how to march and stuff? I read that and was just blown away- it sounded so confusing," says Sarah Ashland (Freshman French Horn).

"I remember all of the upper classman sitting around in the back w/ smiles on their faces...cause they knew what we were all in for, and how truly awesome it was going to be," says Amanda Bryan (Freshman, Former flute- moved to Michigan).

I had known the band room before, though it wasn't quite a second home to me.. Summer band did, after all, take place at the high school. Summer band was a place to hang out in the summers for intermediate and middle school students, and though I still was awfully lost in the music hallways, I usually knew where I was going.

I suppose if I explained Mr. Webb (or at least attempted to), I could fathom up words to describe the Harloff. A man who majorly picks favourites, and majorly boosts them day to day. And by "majorly boosts them", I mean "majorly puts them in the best positions in the band including wind ensemble (coughwidauwhoIlovedearlycough)". Of course, this isn't always a bad thing. All of the band directors pick favourites, and usually, between the three of them, it's never the same students.

Mr. Harloff is someone I used to know very little of. Through time, I grew to respect him because he respected us. Mr. Harloff is someone who is always around, and always sticking up for the hornline when no one else will. Him and Webb sort of compliment eachother. If one of them was missing, we'd be just "blah", and it would be sad. Many tears would be shed. Or we just wouldn't do as well. Harloff is the brass/band guy. He spends the time with the hornline throughout the marching season and goes postal every once in a while to keep us on track. He holds many "insiders" with the band which include, "crime to society", and like I said can be the coolest cat if you catch him in a good mood. He's extremely sarcastic, which is a lot better once you get used to it. He's not to fond of flutes- that's up to Burns. But Mr. Harloff can teach, and he teaches well- that man taught me how to tune a chord.

"Wow, Harloff..Harloff is both very sympathetic and very harsh. He can be all too serious and very comical. He can be the biggest jerk in the world, but he can also be your best friend as long as you're on his good side," said Sarah Ashland.

We sat on the floor of the choir room- all 120 of us incoming Freshmen. We had our folders with our warm-ups and such, and stared up wide-eyed as Mr. Webb came into the room wearing the Webb smile. Ah yes. The Webb smile. It's that annoyed/amused expression he gets, and that makes everyone bemused as to what he's feeling. That's the thing about Webb (and sometimes Harloff)- unless they say something, you can never tell if they are pleased or annoyed or angry or anxious. Especially with Webb. And that little smile. It's kind of creepy in a way. The "We just kicked your butt, but I'm still annoyed/amused" smile as he walks off the field.

"Webb has all the power in the world when it comes to us in band. He knows what he wants and how he wants it done," said Amanda Bryan.

We'd already received our folders full of information some of us would never completely consume including marching technique and various other pargraphs and warm-ups. We were gaping at the said folders, wondering if the phrases were all bombastic, when Mr. Webb walked into the room, followed by the section leaders, horn sergeants, and four drum majors.

He said something about being Freshmen, and then continued about how he really doesn't like making people cry. Then he even went on to how extremely hot and then extremely cold it would soon become, and what supplies we would need. Then he gave us the Webb smile as the section leaders nodded like zombies in the background.

Here at Avon we have four drum majors. Really, that just started this past year since I guess Webb and Harloff knew we'd need them. Joey was the senior, Alex was the junior, and Erica and Nick (who I refuse to spell "Nic" like he wants it spelled) are the sophmores. With the exception of the Freshmen (but isn't that always how it is), no one was really quite sure if Joey could pull off being lead drum major this past year, but he did a fine, fine job. In fact, he did such a good job, at the band banquet, when he was called up to recieve his final patches, the entire auditorium stood for a standing ovation. He's a pretty happy kid.

"Joey was so nice and he really cared about the band," says Becca (see above).

"At first i thought joey was gay, but then you get to know him and know he's not. He's just a good hearted person that's nice to everyone. Plus, he's a great drum major, and can take Webb well," said Amanda Bryan.

Not much is known about Alex other than she's very quiet, and according to the memories video changed in the middle of a coat rack in Walmart (don't even ask). No one really thinks she's going to be able to be a very good drum major this next year, and there are even rumours that Nick might overtake her (PLEASE GOD!), but it's still only a rumour, and as everything seems to go at Avon High in the band, you don't know ANYTHING (x50) until it actually happens.

"I'm still not totally sure exactly what to think of Alex. I can't say I've ever really talked to her. I'm not so sure about her abilities as a drum major. I can't imagine quiet and meek Alex getting up on a stand and telling us all to get down. Who knows though, maybe Alex has a hidden aggressive side," said Sarah Ashland.

Erica is a nice enough person. I only know that, however, because she rode my bus in seventh grade. Besides that, not much in known about her. She can't conduct worth crap, and finds the bach bach challenging. Poor Erica. However, perhaps one day, she'll figure out how to stay in time. Until then, we're screwed.

"Erica is kinda goofy and happy. She did a great job, but messed up on occasion. . . but who doesn't," asked Amanda Bryan.

Nick is amazing. He's going to be an amazing drum major whenever he becomes the lead one, and is probably the only drum major (except for maybe Joey) no one makes fun of. . .Alright, he does get made fun of- but usually it's only by his friends (AKA "Where'd Nick go?") He rode our bus to competitions this past season and sat next to me in Journalism. He's a cool kid...even if he did try and give me push-ups in middle of said Journalism class.

"Nick is awesome. I really don't know him all that well either, but the few times I have talked to him, he is insanely funny and nice. Not only is a good conductor, but I think that he could yell at us when we needed it," said Sarah.

When Mr. Webb told us it was up to us as to how the band went that year, I must say, we were all full of unsure confidence. We'd been the best class so far according to everyone- right? But MARCHING? And winning STATE? We all WANTED to win State- that was a given- we barely even knew our true competitors.

At that time, Avon had won State (ISSMA) the past 3 years, and we all wanted to win it again for various reasons. For seniors, it's rather apparent. But for Freshmen?

"I was scared the upper classmen (especially seniors) would kill the freshmen if we didn't. And I wanted to know the feeling. Everybody said it was so awesome, and I was like, "we gotta win state". and we get cool rings," says Adkins (Becca- gah- showing her humour through the midst of all of this of course!)

"I needed to win state! I knew that it would be my only year to do it. God, I wanted it SO badly. I also really wanted it for the Seniors. I couldn't imagine how they would feel to know that they did that 4 years in a row," said Amanda (who ended up moving to Michigan, like I said above).

"I didn't want to let the rest of the band down at first," says Sarah, "And after a few competitions, it was to beat LC."

I told you this story was going to be honest, and it will be. We wanted to beat LC, as good as they were. After all, though we're all "Winners in life" and all work UBER hard, doesn't ever band have that desire to go on and win?

From six to eight that evening, Webb talked to us. He talked about bands of the past, and how the band would be in the future was according to us. He pointed to old pictures, and we'd already seen the newer ones.

It was strange to think that we were the future of the band program- it was US. I'd finally made it. Freshman orientation started the next day. Oh boy- did we have a TON to learn.


	4. chappie 2 Freshman Orientation and Summe...

A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you SO much for all the lovely comments- all 13 or 14 of them made my day amazing! Haha- us band kids have got to team up- even when it comes to fan fiction! For those of you inquiring about the previous chapter, I've been having many ideas on how to write this story. I know I want it to start out very serious and to the topic, and end up very lighthearted and emotional- because that's honestly how band was. As to what style I'm writing in, I'm unsure of (see previous chapters). Anyhow, thanks for all the comments- I love hearing from you guys- you all rock! (POWER TO THE BAND GEEKS!)

Chappie 2; Band Practice the First

"Welcome freshmen to the 2004-2005 marching season! This folder contains the essential elements you will need to be a member of the 'Might Avon'. Everything in this folder you will find is very vital. All items are yours to keep and should be placed in a 3 ring binder with sheet protectors. Enclosed are monthly calendars for June, July, and August. Please be sure to post these in a safe place such as in your room, on a bulletin board, or on the refrigerator. Doing this eliminates the excuse 'I didn't know we had practice!' If you have problems getting to marching practice; talk to the drum majors or ask a member of your section. Rides can always be arranged if needed.

. . . Your warm-ups are also in this packet. Warm-ups are probably the most important piece of material in your packet; guard these with your lives."

Marching Band Introduction Sheet

Not going to practice equaled death. Going to practice while carrying none of the required items equaled even more death. Going to practice with your stuff, but marching/playing incorrectly equaled more death than the previous.

It seemed that the more you did, the more was expected of you. I suppose that's a good thing, but it got very hard sometimes.

Our (the class of '08's) first experience of a "band practice" took place on Wednesday, June 2nd, on the staff parking lot at Freshman Orientation- Day 2. It wasn't so harsh; we were, after all, itty freshman. They basically told us the uber basics of marching and left us to learn them. It was easy. How little I knew of the future.

They separated us freshmen into two groups- the woodwinds and brass. I suppose it is here where the Woodwind/Brass debate truly starts.

Anyhow, brass went to learn to march on the marching parking lot, while we, the woodwinds, went in an arc around Harloff on the staff parking lot. We learned everything those first couple of days from basic commands (Ex: "BAND TEN HUT") to step outs to low stepping a basic 8-5 to F Around the Room to F Remington to all our warm-ups etc. etc.

After an hour and a half we'd switch with the brass and scurry over to Richard- the marching instructor beside Jamie Day and Leon.

Ah yes. Richard. The guard girls love him and the band kids . . .well- the band kids feel quite the opposite. No one really wants him, but we need him. It's one of those things. He makes us good (or "championship caliber" as Webb would rather put it. Or even "excellent" in Harloff's terms.). But with his annoying phrases ("Give me face", "Focalize", "MARYN AND ANDY!"), he can be just as annoying as the phrases itself. Again, he can not be summed up. I suppose he has his moments. But when the moments are over, he's still just Richard, and we're still the band kids. (And these pretzels I'm eating right now are really goo- Oh. . . sorry. –insert nervous laughter here-)

For yet another day, we struggled with the mere basics. "How can we do this on a field for 10 MINUTES when I can barely step out and play an F for 10 SECONDS!"

Alas, the next day was Freshman orientation as well. By the end of the day, my arms were starting to become sore from holding my flute straight out so long. "10 FREAKING MINUTES! THEY DO THIS FOR 10 MINUTES ON THE FIELD! VOLUNTARILY! . . .AND WHAT BECOMES OF THE POOR BARITONES!"

At least it gave us something to talk about in summer gym in the mornings. All of us freshmen would gossip of band as we endlessly walked around the parking lot for "exercise" for an hour and a half first thing in the morning.

The band kids in summer gym would all stay in our little group (with the exception of Sarah who mostly stuck with Mattie) and go on for that entire hour and a half about what we thought it would be like.

It's crazy, looking back, how much we learned in those couple months between June and November; not only about marching, but about everything else as well. But we'll get the emotional "what band taught me" chapter later. . .after all, it wouldn't be a true band story with out your cheesy but true chapter about the friendships you made, how it was so worth it etc. etc.

The band kids in summer gym (who you don't have to remember, but I felt like putting down) were Becca Adkins, Katie "KT" Shaw, Lauren Jett, Donna Duncan, Jenny Buitendorp, and quite a few select others (including Sarah Ashland). Summer gym was also where I met Brian Benson- the gay kid who would be the band groupie and change all of our lives around in more than one way.

We didn't know at the time that Jenny would grow so sick she'd have to quit after band camp, or even that Lauren and I would grow ever so far apart over the next couple months. In fact, we didn't have a clue what anything was. . .it seemed like we were just. We "were just" the freshmen. We "were just" the band kids. We "were just" some woodwinds and a pit kid banning together.

Of course, our group of friends was not limited to just Summer Gym people. Megan Hammersly (another pit kid) and Katie Allis (my bestest friend in the whole world whose name has been mentioned previous in the prologue) were also friends- and note that you may want to remember them as well.

That's us- the freshmen- sticking together. Ah- how our group of friends would change. How everything would change.

The last day of Freshman Orientation, the Brass kids came over to the parking lot field where we were and someone explained the tradition. At the end of every practice, our instructor (whoever it was at the time) would yell, "Band Dismissed", and we were to respond. "Thank you sir".

It was so cool- the first time we yelled together, even if it was only freshmen. That's the only way to describe it- cool.

We'd only been marching band kids for eight hours, and already, we were forming into something. Something "excellent" or even "championship calliber".

As Webb would put later in the season (in September actually, on the practice before our first ever show at Lawrence Central), "Everything that could go wrong has gone wrong. . .but we have to get over that."

But at that time in our lives- in a circle at a weak attention, yelling "thank you sir", it seemed like nothing could go wrong. We were, after all, joining one of the best bands in the nation. And that was all we cared about.

Thursday would be a brass sectional, which meant no practice for us woodwinds. But Saturday was the woodwind camp from 1-6. The next Tuesday was "full band"- our first time as a band together.

Maybe it really was a dream. Maybe, marching band never happened. Because perhaps in a bit of the same way that that being in the marching band seemed so surreal, now, in the middle of March, it's almost impossible to believe that all of that happened.

"Everything that could go wrong has gone wrong. . .but we have to get over that," said Webb one practice in September. But in June. . .in June were were still just. We "were still just" freshmen. We "were still just" the band kids. We "were still just" some kids trying to find our way into this elite group of people.

And maybe that's the way it was supposed to be. Because being "still just" feels oh so good when you have so much more to look forward to. Because you know, that one day, it won't be "we are just", but "we were just". And that's one of the best feelings in the world.


	5. chappie 3 June

Etapa Tres; Unidad Uno

Journeys Through June

"It was exhilarating but kind of intimidating."  
-Gretchen when she got her State Ring today…because she totally got one. shifty eyes

That Friday was woodwind camp- and most of our first times with the upperclassmen. It was also where Shannon really did take her role as my senior. We all met in the band room and got into arcs where we practices our warm-ups. First the C's (3rd flutes, altos, and clarinets) would play from each section, then the B's (2nd flutes, altos, etc.), and then the A's (1st flutes and etc. including me).

I'd already been practicing my warm-ups like crazy, and started on the Star Spangled Banner when they handed out Old Hundredth.

Ah yes- Old Hundredth. Also known as the Doxology in church, it is an amazingly gorgeous song that has such a "majestic, timeless" feel. But to the band kids, it is so much more. It is in describable even.

Before every show, every band warms up. We usually do a couple stretches and maybe a "Field Goal 1" or "Zorro 2". Sometimes we'd do certain parts of our show. F Remington seemed pretty popular.

But at the VERY end of all those warm-ups, before every single show, we'd play Old Hundredth.

And at our last show at the Dome- our very last one- the seniors go to the front, and the underclassmen (including the juniors) play it for them. The seniors really get to see the band they have formed.

Everyone cries, and if they don't, they're at least very emotional. It's a band thing- an Avon band thing- but it means oh so much.

When we played it for the first time, I had no clue it was so important. I barely even knew what it was called. I just sort of played the notes on the phrase- nothing too hard- it was, after all, a chorale (at this point, I wasn't very into being intone though that would change by August).

But even back then, from the first A flat to the last G- from the first line to the fourth line- it really seemed like something special. Like something you just know is going to be awesome, even if you haven't experienced it yet.

Old Hundredth has more meaning to us than I can really explain. It isn't only significant of the people who've left, but how the people who are still here have changed. It is consistency in a band where you don't even know what goes on until it happens.

Another thing to happen during woodwind camp was being able to meet the upperclassmen. That was pretty exciting since, you know, they seemed really cool. At first they sort of ignored us. In fact, up until about band camp, we were forced to view the reality of that which is a freshman.

I knew Shannon- Tohru's older sister, but I couldn't really differentiate anyone else. With 35 flutes, it was easy to meet a ton of new people within the first week.

Our section leaders were Nikki B. and Becca Hill. In our band, upperclassmen, drum majors, and section leaders are immortalized (by Webb's orders).

As freshmen, we weren't very attentive, and perhaps a bit too OCD, but when a section leader asked you to do something, you did it, no questions asked. Even us, sugar-addicted 9th graders knew not to question Webb's orders.

At woodwind camp, we'd go into sectionals. Mr. Burns was our sectional leader. He's the guy third on the list of importance (right after Webb and Harloff), and the flute guy. He doesn't get enough respect, and thus, demands for it even more. Because of this, you have to grow partial to him before you can start to not mind him. But he's really cool towards the flutes, thus, the 35 (or 36 including Burns) usually get along splendidly.

It was almost the last practice of June, and I were able to get in the arc around Harloff as an entire band for the first time. We played our warm-ups. I remember it wasn't so awesome like you think it would be. It was cool to think that these would be my peers soon, but a "family"? It was still really amazing to hear our sound as a band, and I couldn't help get goose bumps as I realized that the Avon Marching Black and Gold was finally united- regardless of the woodwind/brass debate.

June went by extra quickly. I barely even remember anything it went so fast.

By the end I knew most of my section, and a couple of the upperclassmen by name. I'd found out who the drum majors were, and how to march. All you can learn in one month is incredible, and needless to say, as much as I still had to learn, I was proud.

There were some problems however. We hadn't received our music for our "football theme" as previously planned. The person who was arranging it's son died, and was unable to finish the music until the week before band camp.

Mr. Webb was in California on our last June practice, so Harloff got to give the "end of June" speech. "You are the best incoming freshman class we've ever had," he said. And even though all of us knew it was something he said every year, it still felt really really good in the midst of the sweaty highschoolers.

"Band dismissed," Harloff yelled.

This would be the beginning to our three week break before band camp. Our summer consists of three weeks, and this was it. Three weeks and everything would change. Three weeks, and we would start to evolve into these non-idiotic freshmen as opposed to the other kind.

"Thank you sir!"

And off we went, F Remington resounding in our minds.


	6. Intermission

A/N: Wow! I'm sorry it took so long to update! (And by "so long," I mean 2 years considering I'm a junior now!) I reread this the other day, however, and couldn't resist coming back to a story I had hoped to finish so long ago. What's funny about this website is that it's the reason I really started posting all my stories… and then the reason I stopped posting them. I didn't feel "good enough." I'm better now, and after reading On Writing by Stephen King (which I would suggest to ANYONE who loves to write), I realize I write because I love to write. But then, I've learned a lot these past three years (especially a love for Mr. Harloff, who is the most loyal person to the hornline EVER).

So I'm back, and I'm ready to start anew. I'm going to actually step away a little bit from the story, though, and post something else I wrote a few weeks ago about a definition of the Avon Marching Band. I searched for three years trying to find it, and I think I finally did.

So here it is, ladies and gents:

Intermission: The Avon Marching Black and Gold

--------------------------------

Harloff was the one who said it. The wind ensemble was sitting there, waiting for a little concert for our parents.  
"I know that you guys don't have the feel you do when you're in the airlock. I completely understand that. I mean, right now, I'm not looking at the audience and going 'WHOA.' But I want you guys to know that it is _just_ as fun making music with you. Because when you guys really try, that's what we do."  
And he was absolutely right. That's what never changes. Marching or no marching. It's just the level a band puts into making something bigger than they are.

What I loved about marching band used to be the people. I loved the people because they loved me and they took care of me. Like they did tonight; just like the first day I walked into band and didn't feel annoying anymore. They all loved music just as much as I did. Not because they were particularly good at it. Not because they practiced a ton, but simply because it was something they loved to do.  
Yeah. Avon works _extremely_ hard. There is no denying that. You can't perform three incredibly visual and musical shows like we have and slack off. You can't do push-ups like we have and slack off. But the real Avon has no name. It has absolutely nothing to define it... and that's what defines it. The people in it are all completely different. At the moment, there is little to no drama which is kind of nice. The directors are passionate directors. The trophies are the same trophies in other band rooms with different years and different titles. Some of the kids are respectful. Some of them are bitter. Some of them are angry. Some of them are grateful. And some of them honestly don't care.  
Sometimes, we sound embarrassingly bad. We have trouble tuning and Harloff has to start us over again and again on F Remington because we can never start together. Our top band has never won anything and never gone anywhere. And I'll admit that will take time.  
On the other hand, our top band is something I worked to get at. I didn't get there based on talent- I had to practice, and it wasn't easy. All the kids in there worked their butts off to play in that room during fifth period. And they might not always sound awesome, but they sound good. And sometimes, they sound absolutely incredible, which is why I always looked up to it before I was in it. And now I get to do that for other kids who don't know the names of any other bands. We don't sound like Carmel or LC or Ronald Reagan or Kennesaw. We sound like Avon, and we cry during songs, regardless of whether people stick out, simply because we love it. We love emotion and even more so, we love making music.  
That's what confused me. It's not that people don't care. Some people love band. Many of them hate it. But we _all_ love music. We all _adore_ music.  
And that is what the Avon band is. The band that marches and plays together both incredibly and embarrassingly. The band that is what it is, relative to what you heard before. The band that strives for something, but it's not quite sure what.  
Because in all seriousness, it's not striving for something all that huge. In a sense, it _is_ perfection. But in the end, it is a justice to music.  
And that is why I have pride in my band.

_"And we're going to ask you to do something that maybe you can't do as high school kids. Can you retain all of the information that we did these past two days? And what we do tomorrow? And have a great show tomorrow night? Can you as high school kids be mature enough to do that? That's gonna be the question that we will never know until we're done. And hopefully you'll rise to the occasion, but it's going to take effort. It's going to take that. Do I think you can do it? Yeah. I do. I really do. I think I've had a lot of fun these past couple days working with you guys. But can we be great tomorrow… the first time in the RCA Dome with a state championship on the line? This band has done great things under pressure situations, and I hope you guys can rise to the occasion one more time."_

-Mr. Harloff

Day Before State 2006


	7. chappie 4 Katie Allis

If you take a right and travel past the ballet gallery, past the baseball diamonds, and over the giant hill, you will find the house of someone who became a home for me when I didn't have one. She put a light outside when I was lost, she drew a blanket over me when I was scared, and most importantly, she put her arms around me when I was alone. Her name is Katie Allis and I am proud to say that she was my friend when no one else was.

At the end of freshman year, she hurt me more than anyone else ever had. At the middle of my junior year, she gave me her shoulder when I needed it more than ever before. She gave me her tears as well as her glaring eyes, but she never called my stupid. That is what I love about Katie Allis. What we share is more than friendship. It is an honesty most friendships cannot stand. It is anger and bitterness and extreme jealousy. It is also a place to go when no one else will take you in. It is a harsh opinion, but a necessary truth and it is a light when there is only darkness.

I'm not sure what keeps us together. Emmons used to say it's because we are both so weird. I think it's more than that. Some might say magic and others might say it's that we are as close as sisters. Even more, I think it is the fact that to each other, we _are_ music. Music is what has kept Katie Allis and I together, and it is the thing that kept us from being torn apart. Music is something we both appreciate differently than other people. And despite our differences or our difficulties, there will always be music to prove that our friendship is worth more than any adversity.

I've always said we need our own word because friendship doesn't sound deep enough, "sisters" doesn't sound mean enough, and best friends doesn't sound honest enough. No, Katie Allis is my home, and that is the truth.

I am proud to write about her in this story and say that she is a large part of what made my freshman year so incredible. I am honored to say that she is the one who has accepted me. And I am blessed to know that even pain cannot change that.

Freshman year, Katie Allis and I roomed together at band camp. We marched together in our first show. We played Old Hundredth together when it was all over. Before this story continues, the reader must know this above all else.

This is a story about friendship and how it changed my life.

Among all of my friends, no one was there like she was.

Katie Allis saved my life.


End file.
